Goodnight Joe
by Charante Leclerc
Summary: ITV Whitechapel - Kent's thoughts as Joe looks after him... Chandler/Kent


**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor profit from

**Goodnight Joe**

Kent slowly walked into the Incident Room, suppressing a yawn behind the back of his hand. He pushed the door open, and saw everyone was already on shift, though bleary eyed. The only person who seemed even half awake was Chandler, who was counting coloured pins, muttering under his breath. Kent dropped his bag underneath his desk, and took his coat off, placing it on the back of his chair.

"Is there anything to do?" Kent asked generally, knowing full well that there wouldn't.

"Is it likely, we only finished a big case yesterday. Hold your horses!" Mansell replied, shaking his head in disbelief. Kent grinned.

"Fine. I'll get a coffee then." Kent headed towards the coffee machine, still bleary from the last shift. A forty hour shift. He was surprised everyone had made it in. Riley and Miles had family. Mansell had a girlfriend. The only people he had expected in, save himself, was Buchan and Chandler.

None of them had family. Not close family.

Kent suppressed another yawn, while adding three spoons of coffee. He sauntered back to his desk, nearly knocking into Miles desk on the way. He sat down heavily in his chair, his head slipping down onto his hands.

"Kent?" A voice spoke at him, Kent's head snapping it up. He found himself staring face to face with Chandler.

"Are you alright?" There was real concern in his voice. Kent slightly smiled, his eyelids fluttering, trying to keep awake.

"Yes Sir. I'm just slightly tired. It was a long shift." Kent murmured, his head dropping towards his hands again.

"Kent!" A hand was shaking his shoulder, forcing his eyes open and his head up. Kent groaned, slightly shaking his head.

"What?" Chandler just grinned.

"Get up." Kent just stared at his DI, wondering if Chandler was quite sane today. "You heard me. Get up." Kent stood up, his head swimming. Chandler gripped Kent's arm, and guided him towards his office.

_How often have you imagined this happening, and you have to feel like a zombie. Good one Kent._

"Sit down." Chandler gestured towards his sofa.

_Now I'm concerned._

"Sir?" Kent asked, a frown creasing into his face.

"You can sleep there. You're no good to the team when you're more tired than awake." Chandler grinned, heading towards his cupboard. Kent was too tired to protest, and sat down on the sofa, curling his legs up under him. Kent's eyes followed Chandler round, remembering every motion the DI took. Checking a file, his fingers underneath the paper, ready to turn the page. Swift motion to the cupboard in the desk, retrieves a notepad. Chandler's eyes leaving the file, meeting Kent's. A slight blush worked its way up Kent's neck. Kent quickly dropped his eyes, focussing on his hands instead. He fiddles with his hands, determined to not look at his boss.

"Kent?" A soft voice startled him, and as he raised his eyes, he saw Chandler looking at him with concern.

"Yes Sir?" Kent replied, his eyes wandering to Chandler's hair, which uniquely wasn't immaculate, and small strand falling across his forehead.

"Do you need anything? A blanket?" Chandler asked, his eyes warm as they searched Kent's face. Kent could feel that all too familiar flush creeping up his neck again.

"Maybe a blanket." Kent murmured. Chandler went over to the cupboard in the corner of his room, and pulled out a checked blanket. It had something of nostalgia about it. Like childhood picnic's in the park. Chandler spread the blanket over Kent, and knelt down beside him.

"Better?" Chandler asked, straightening out any creases in the blanket, and resting his hand on Kent's shoulder. Kent sighed, and snuggled down, hugging his arms around him.

"Much better. Thank you Sir." Kent replied, his eyelids starting to shut, fluttering.

"It's Joe." Chandler's voice contradicted him. Kent's almost shut eyes opened in surprise.

"Pardon?"

"My name. It's Joe." Chandler repeated, rubbing his hand into Kent's shoulder, making Kent relax.

"Emerson." Chandler smiled.

"That's your name."

"I hope so. If not, I'm worried." Kent joked, his eyes starting to flutter again. Chandler's hand was still rubbing into his shoulder.

_Oh God Joe. Why are you doing this to me? Why?_

Chandler was laughing, under his breath. Kent could only hear slithers of noise, intermittent. With his eyes completely closed, he could only hear and feel. He felt a hand in his hair. Brief, but he hadn't imagined it. Kent smiled into the small pillow as he heard light footsteps heading out of the room, followed by the small click of the door as it shut.

_Goodnight Joe._


End file.
